This application claims the priority of German Application No.: 10 2004 029 172.1-34 filed on Jun. 16, 2004, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention is based on an electric operating part, as known, for example, from German Patent Document DE 44 15 665 A1.
This German Patent Document DE 44 15 665 A1 describes an operating part for an electric apparatus with a front panel, in which switching keys are arranged which can be swivelled about a first swivel bearing, and with key parts situated behind the front panel. When these key parts are pressed in, switching points are operated which are arranged behind the front panel. Furthermore, a converter lever is provided between a switching key and the switching point and carries out a mediator function in that it converts a possibly excessively steep setting angle of the switching key to a very low setting angle at the switching mat.
In the case of the operating part according to the invention, as a result of the arrangement of switching mats in combination with pull rockers, the possibility is created of producing the operating part by means of simple technological devices, which causes low tool costs and permits a simple and space-saving assembly. It is known that a switching mat is constructed such that electric contacts, which are also called switching mat domes, are provided in the flat mat, the operating of the switching mat domes taking place by a pressure onto these switching mat domes, so that the electric contact is closed and the desired function is switched on and/or off. The implementation of the operations of the switching mat domes by means of pull rockers permits the exercising of a vertically acting pressure onto the switching mat domes, whereby a point-accurate operation is ensured. Furthermore, this arrangement has the advantage that only a few moving parts and no additional deflecting mechanisms, as described in the prior art, are required. This significantly improves the haptics and the service life and provides for a faster and process-reliable manufacturing. Another advantage of the arrangement according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention is the fact two identical pull rockers can be arranged opposite one another at a narrow distance.
The operating part according to the invention is illustrated in the drawing and will be explained in detail in the following.
Additional details of preferred embodiments of the invention are characterized in the claims.
An embodiment of the invention is illustrated in the drawings and will be described in detail in the following.